User blog:Mysterypine/Continent Coding
Mighty MudWings clash, the agile SkyWings soar, the sleek SeaWings swim, the war-scarred SandWings sting, the intelligent NightWings ponder, and the fierce IceWings battle. Here, you will join one of these tribes and fight till your very last breath for them in war. Welcome, young Dragonet, to PYRRHIA... ' ' The Tribes - I C E W I N G S '' '' Appearance: Dragons of this tribe have a lean build, a narrow, diamond-shaped head, icicle-like spikes on their necks and whip-thin tails, and serrated claws. Their scales are normally white, silver, or pale shades of blue or purple and sometimes, their faces and/or wings have dark blue or purple freckles. Their eyes are usually black, blue, or gray. Unlike other tribes, who have dark red blood, this tribe has dark blue blood. Abilities: This tribe can withstand subzero temperatures and extremely bright lights, their claws are great for gripping ice, their scales radiate a chill, and, instead of fire, they can breath frostbreath. Some IceWings are born with Animus powers and, according to a quote in Moon Rising, ''IceWing minds are hard to read. Queen: Queen Wampus - 'M U D W I N G S'' ' ' Appearance: Dragons of this tribe have a strong, sturdy build, a large, flat head, and nostrils which sit on top of their snout. Their armor-like scales can be brown, dark green, or even a purplish or reddish color and can have hints of amber or gold. Their eyes are brown (sometimes with yellow near the pupil), golden-amber, and pale amber. Abilities: This tribe can breathe fire when they're warm enough, hold their breath for an hour, and be healed using mud. When a MudWing hatches from a blood-red egg, they are pretty much heat-resistant. Queen: Unclaimed - ''N I G H T W I N G S ' ' Appearance: Dragons of this tribe normally have black, dark blue, or purplish-black scales paired with dark green, purple, silver, or silvery blue/purple underbellies. Their wings have scattered silver scales on their undersides that look like stars, the patterns of these scales can vary between tribe members and can be genetic. Their eyes are normally black, blue, green, or purple, and if a dragon is born a mindreader, will have silver teardrop scales next to them. Abilities: This tribe can hang from various surfaces like bats, blend into the shadows, and breathe fire. They have a very strong sense of smell and seem to be more active at night. If a NightWing is unable to get fresh prey and instead feeds on carrion for a long period of time, they will develop a komodo dragon-like bacteria in their saliva. When a NightWing is born under one full moon, they can read minds or see the future, if they're born under two, they can do both, and, if they're born under three, they can do both stronger. Queen: Queen {TBA} ''-'' ''R A I N W I N G S ' ' Appearance: W.I.P Abilities: W.I.P Queen: Queen {TBA} - ''S A N D W I N G S ' ''' Appearance: W.I.P Abilities: W.I.P Queen: Queen Mirage - ''S E A W I N G S' Appearance: W.I.P Abilities: W.I.P Queen: Queen Angelfish - S K Y W I N G S '' ' Appearance: W.I.P Abilities: W.I.P Queen: Queen Dawnheart Category:Blog posts